Talk:Garen/@comment-26245168-20180820191505/@comment-36037941-20180822175526
The problem with champions like garen and also the reason they're strong is becuase they have simple kits. The strength of a simple kit such as garens is that it's blantently obvious when you should dive. The weakness of this simple kit is that it's easy to outplay, an example is how easy it is to kite a garen and how he's relativly single target, ignoring his e. he's basicly just auto attacks, with a silence. his q damage his just 1 auto and 40 percent of another auto, like yorick. His silence relies on an enemy to be in close range, which is a place you shouldnt be. Top laners in general are ushaly auto reliant. Garen has no real gap closer, while movement speed is nice you should not expect that to help you bring your opponent off guard, flashing is ushaly risky, as it has a large cooldown and makes you vulnerable to ganks. let me show you what I mean, I'll give a couple examples, if you want some more then just ask Riven in the matchup against garen: take small trades, go in with a qw auto q then e q away which will lock him and make it so he cant trade back. smaller trades like qw auto then go away are also possible if it's too hard. level 6 your jungler can help you as you have cc and alot of it but if they cant just chip him down. and then go in. Camille matchup: just spam w in lane, you should have comet so some ad scaling is added to it, try to go even if you can and level 6 wait for your jungler, ulti him and they're finished. after 2 items you can kill him, ninja tabi and trinity jax matchup: you win if you have 3 iq, just wqe spam, if he runs, change it to wqee Nasus matchup: when it looks like garen is trying to attack you and you are level 3 ish, use your e before he hits you and use your q before he hits you, making it so you never waste any of your cooldowns, if he runs, then w and congrats you won the fight. You can also just stack up. Fiora matchup: relies on timing, when garen starts to attack you press w, to stun him and make it so his q is meaningless, to force him to fight you, just his him with your slightlty ranged q's. Teemo, gankplank, kayle, heimerdinger, Illaoi, pantheon, jayce matchup: rape him with range and just kite him, Teemo and Illaoi are especially good. Mundo matchup: your 6, is far superior then his 6, also you rape him early game in trades but dont get cocky, use your q to lower him and then use your e and w before he q's to make it so his q is useless Garen ushaly is a problem becuase he gets the kill level 6 and snowballs, simply stoping that really ends his parade. Garen is suseptible to ganks, and I'd say other champs like riven, firoa and camille can escape ganks better. For a jungler to gank a garen, you simply just need either to have your top or whatever lane you're ins laner to have cc or look for the window where garen doesnt have q.